1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise training devices, and, in particular, to resistance training devices for placement above the knee, useful in toning, shaping, tightening and sculpting the muscle in the hips, buttocks and inner and outer thigh areas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with exercise training devices.
The U.S. Pat. No. 1,729,209 to Curtice discloses a band with pockets into which weights are placed, with means for securing same about a person's wrist or ankle.
In Brunner, U.S. Pat. No. 2,408,120, weights are suspended from a band that is engaged across a person's foot.
Rosenbaum, U.S. Pat. No. 3,278,184 pertains to an encircling anklet with a plurality of vertical pockets for containing weights.
Biggs, Jr., et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,306,610 discloses a training spat adapted to be worn over the shoe of an athlete with bar weights disposed in the vertical pockets on each side of the spat.
McCrory, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,334,898, discloses a pocketed wrap with removable weights adapted to be disposed around the ankle of a person's foot.
In Mountour, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,427,020, a spat-shaped flexible legging has closed pockets containing granular weights.
Boyle, U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,577 discloses an exercising device with pouches containing interchangeable weights joined by a web adapted to be draped over a person's limb.
None of the prior art is useful in the areas to which the present invention is applicable.